Therapy Session
by AKing-DRush
Summary: OneShot - This is really rubbish :P I hope you enjoy it though. What happened to Anna was quite difficult to write about and i rally hope i did it justice. Please review and let me know :) Rated K just incase Anna W. This is for All My Ali/Kym/Corrie Girls 3


It was a wet and miserable day on the cobbles of Coronation Street. Anna Windass was just stood in the rain, drenched. She couldn't move. She was scared stiff. Pat Phelan was a man she despised and just the thought of him back in her life made her feel physically sick. It was only when someone grabbed her on her shoulder she woke from staring into space. She turned round and was terrified with what she faced. Him. It was Pat Phelan.

She tried to cry for help but he had his hand over her mouth and once she had calmed down a little he began to threaten her.

"Ive warned you Anna! You wouldn't want everyone finding out what you did would you? Perhaps Faye would like to know what her slapper of a mother did for a few quid."

"No! leave my family alone. Fayes only a little girl" Anna Yelled.

"Well then sweetheart, you better keep that pretty little mouth shut." He spat at her whilst grabbing hold of her mouth.

"GET OFF ME" she managed to scream out.

"HEY! Get your hands off her" Anna heard someone yell

"This isn't the last of me Anna Windass" he spat violently one last time before pushing her and fleeing the street.

"Anna? Are you okay love?" she heard quite a familiar voice speaking softly to her.

"What? Yeah i'm fine just some silly guy trying to get my bag" Anna lied.

"Wasn't that Pat Phelan? Hasn't he threatened you before Anna?" Carla replied knowing she was lying.

"I'm fine Carla, please just leave me alone" she said lying to her again.

"Anna i'm hardly gonna leave you alone in this state am i? Do you want to come back to my flat, have a drink and talk about it?" She asked.

"Honestly? That sounds great. Thank you Carla" She said following her to Victoria Court.

As Carla and Anna walked up the stairs and reached the door, Carla reached to open it and Nick came out "Where have y... Oh hi Anna"

"Hey Nick, You know Carla maybe this wasn't the best idea,i think ill just leave." Anna said as Carla shot a glance in Nicks direction.

"You know what, I've just remembered I've got lots of work to do at the Bistro. See you later Sweetheart" Nick said sensing that he should leave and gave Carla a quick peck.

"Bye darlin', I love you" Carla replied sweetly.

"I love you too" Nick said with a cute smile and with that he left them alone.

"You two have got something really special, i wouldn't let that go if i were you" Anna said once he'd left, trying to change the subject.

"I know. Do you want coffee, tea or something stronger Anna? I've got some nice red wine? Carla offered.

"Ill have a glass of red wine if you don't mind Carla" she replied quite awkwardly, she'd never really been with Carla alone before.

"Here you go, do you want to talk about whatever it is that's going on then?" She didn't want to pressure Anna but she knew there was something wrong.

Anna just nodded nervously and then began to speak. "Well.. Remember when Phelan was here the first time?" Carla just nodded recalling when he was last on the street.

"He threatened Gary and Owen and took all of their business and money so we were in big debt not just to him but also to banks as we had to take out loans to survive. i even had to go to food banks" Carla lent in and stroked her arm for comfort to let her know she was there.

She took a big sip of her wine and then continued "One night he pinned me up against the wall and told me i was an embarrassment to women and how nobody loved me. i ended up throwing him out. i even tried paying him off with what little money we had but he kept coming back wanting more. He said i could make all of my families problems disappear, that he would pay off the loans and give us a contract to get the business back and obviously i knew there was a catch." Carla poured her a top up of wine as she was getting worked up and her glass was almost empty.

"Its okay, take your time" Carla reassured her with an apologetic smile.

"Thank you, anyways he gave me a address for a hotel and i stupidly went. i felt so sick knocking on the door. i knew what i was about to do was wrong but i had to do it for my family. I asked him to show my the contract and then i did what he wanted me to do. i felt cheap and dirty, disgusting and then he took the contract away and wouldn't give me it back. He is evil Carla, he ended up throwing it at me and then laughing. i've never been able to forgive myself for what i did to this day and its the one thing ill always regret" Anna was now crying so Carla did the only thing she could, pulled her in for a hug.

"Its okay sweetheart, everything will be okay now. I promise. Does anyone else know Anna?" Carla remembered a time she went through a similar thing with frank, not the same obviously but she knew what it was like to feel like that.

"Only Gary and Owen, I haven't told anyone else it't not exactly something you go round broadcasting. When he was back i couldn't believe my eyes, id just got over everything and had begun settling down with Kevin and he's ruined it Carla." Anna was getting frustrated now, she hated him. he was scum.

"Anna, hes not gonna get away with what hes done. i promise" Carla reasurred her.

"The worst part is that Kevin thinks the world of him. i can't bring myself to tell him everything and he thinks Phelan is this Hero. I love Kevin but i hate how easily fooled he is by Phelans charm."

"Anna, maybe if you told Kevin he would sack Phelan. im sure he would understand hes a decent bloke Anna." Carla tried advsiing her to tell the truth.

"Do you think i should tell him?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah. i think if he doesn't understand hes not the man i thought he was. it will be fine, i promise you Anna." Carla said now smiling.

"Thank you so much Carla, you've been amazing" Anna said smiling also. As Anna stood up and began walking to the door Carla stopped her.

"Anna wait, here's my number. in case you ever need to talk, day or night. i know what it feels like to have no one you can talk to."

"I owe you Carla, Bye Then"

"You owe me nothing Anna Windass. Therapy sessions on this couch are free"

Sorry there's alot of speech in it and for the fact that its so rubbish, aha. thank you for reading :)


End file.
